


Myopic

by filia_noctis



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindness, Bodily Fluids, Canon Compliant, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Mention of Past Canonical Character Death, Mention of Past Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filia_noctis/pseuds/filia_noctis
Summary: Gandhari's POV on her marriage. It is an unhappy marriage, to say the least, so if you don't wish to read about nonconsensual proximity, this is where you stop reading, please.
Relationships: Dhritarashtra/Gandhari (Mahabharata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Myopic

Nobody asked Gandhari whether she liked the look of her husband’s eyes. She doesn’t like them. They look strange. In a different life, had he been an honoured guest free with kindness in her father’s house or a travelling beggar with a talent for verses, she may have grown to accept the leaking, pus-filled, glazed pupil-ridden sockets better. But now, she likes to wear her dark glasses at all times, especially when with him, and makes a public enough vow about it so he can’t object to his wife’s road to virtue, that the fluids leaking from her husband’s eyes don’t touch her face when he kisses her on the mouth or under her ear. He mistakes her shivers for pleasure.


End file.
